Softie
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: A cute little story about Mori and Haruhi and how they fell for each other. Because storms only happen when Haruhi is around...
1. Weather can change so quickly

**Hi Puddin here. I've been reading a lot of Mori/Haruhi fanfics lately and have gotten really attached to the couple. So here's my story about how Haruhi and Mori came to be in a weird-for-the-normal-person-but-normal-for-Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-chain of events!!!! WOOO HERE WE GO!!!! (And by the way, I don't want anybody getting mad at me about how you spell Mitsukuni's nickname, so I'm just going to spell it every way I know how.**

_**Softie**_

It was an average day for the Host Club. Kyouya writing in his secret files coming up with schemes to increase to Haruhi's never-ending debt so she could never leave the club, Tamaki in his corner of woe because Haruhi was being whisked away by the twins. Honey-senpai taking a nap or eating cake under the watchful eye of Mori, or Takashi as Hunny-kun called him. It was with this one member of the club, Takashi Morinozuka, however, that we will spell a completely unexpected path for our completely oblivious but very kind and smart friend, Haruhi Fujioka.

Cherry blossoms fell so lightly outside. But, at Ouran Academy, things never stay the same for long. Haruhi gave a long look outside at the cherry blossoms falling to the ground, so, so slowly. She didn't notice the rain clouds gathering in the sky. The Host Club Activities were over for today, and, after changing out of that day's cosplay costume, she decided to look outside before going home. And, as if on cue, Tamaki arrived with some speech on how the cherry blossoms were nothing compared to his and her beautiful love and how they should take a father daughter stroll when Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted talking of classroom meetings and homework, just enough to make Tamaki crawl to his corner of woe. And it all started when Hikaru and Kaoru tried to persuade Haruhi to wear a catgirl outfit.

"Come on Haruhi! Just for a minute!" said the ever devilish twins in perfect unison. "No." and so began their daily fight over clothing for Haruhi with Tamaki yelling about them harassing his daughter, and so they began to fight over the small brunette. After a while though, and oxygen becoming a need for Haruhi between the giant mass of entangled arms around her, Haruhi did the only thing she could do. Kyouya wouldn't do anything even if he was strong enough, because it didn't provide him with any sort of profit. Even though Honey-kun was strong enough, there was no way he would fight either the twins or Tamaki. It just wasn't moral. (Besides the whole almost-eating-off-Tamaki's-arm-during-his-lack-of-sweets-episode.) So, she called on the only reasonable ally within the club.

"MORI-SENPAI! HELP ME!" screamed Haruhi, hoping for oxygen soon.

And, just as she hoped, Mori was able to pry Haruhi from the teens, who didn't even take notice in the midst of their fighting. He sat her down on a couch.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai." He gave her a slight smile, just enough to make her blush. They sat there for a while, just waiting for Kyouya to announce it was ok to leave. The hosts could leave at anytime, of course, but just in case anything happened, they always stayed a little while longer. In the background there were the sounds of rain on the window. It was just rain though. Nothing to worry about. Kyouya gave a silent look to all of the hosts that it was ok to go. Haruhi gathered up her things slowly, taking her long enough one of the last ones in the room.

Mori didn't have Kendo practice, and was taking his time gathering up all of his books and cleaning up after his cousin. Neither Mori nor Haruhi noticed there was anyone else in the room until a small accident in the snack room...


	2. Another Day at Ouran

Last time:_** Haruhi gathered up her things slowly, taking her long enough one of the last ones in the room. Mori didn't have Kendo practice, and was taking his time gathering up all of his books and cleaning up after his cousin. Neither Mori nor Haruhi noticed there was anyone else in the room until a small accident in the snack room...**_

_**Ah yes, I forgot to put on my last chapter a disclaimer. Here ya go.**_

_**Disclaimer: YES!!! YES!!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Darn, just another dream...**_

_**Softie **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Haruhi walked into the snack room to retrieve one of her books that had been carelessly slid on the floor as a hockey puck by one of the twins. She sighed. Yes, they were her friends, but they could be so selfish at times. Ah well, she thought. Mori had been in the snack room to grab a small snack for his cousin who always liked to eat sweets after working at the dojo. He figured he'd just drop it off there with one of the secretary's. He had informed Mitsukuni that he had a major test the next day and that he would be home studying for a while. Hani agreed to join him if he needed any help.

The two teenagers, wrapped up in their own situations didn't bother to notice the other one. But of course, the twins being careless had played hockey with Haruhi's book as a puck, and banana peels as skates. And, of course, Haruhi gets hurt because of it. She had gathered up the book from the floor and turned around and slipped on the peel. Mori-senpai, sensing something wrong, turned just in time to see Haruhi almost hit the floor. Even his reflexes couldn't have caught her. She was too far away.

"Owww." said Haruhi, rubbing her back where she fell. "Aa." said Takashi, offering her a hand. She smiled and took hold of his hand. She got part way up before falling back down. "Ouch." she mumbled, not being able to get back up. Mori took notice of this and picked her up bridal style. She remembered the last time he had done that, back when they were at Kyouya's artificial beach resort. A small blush appeared on her face. Mori sat her down on a couch and told her to try and stand up. She couldn't, managing only half way up. Takashi took out his cell phone, calling a limo. It wasn't a good idea to walk home in the rain. And then, just to there dismay, lighting struck and the power went out.

_"Great."_Haruhi thought. _"An average day at Ouran."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey there I know this chapters short but I'll add a new one before the day is done. I just need to update another story first. So, flame, criticize, damn me to a jelly-filled hell for writing terribly or a bad pairing. Go ahead, I don't mind. **


	3. Stumble Stumble Fall

Last time:_**And then, just to there dismay, lighting struck and the power went out. "Great." Haruhi thought. "An average day at Ouran."**_

_**Disclaimer: YES!!! YES!!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Darn, just another dream...**_

_**Softie **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_'Great.'_ thought Mori. _'I can't use my cell phone in this storm. And we can't stay here either.' _Mori sighed. He'd have to carry Haruhi home. That wasn't the problem. The problem was it was thunder and lightning and quite frankly he didn't want to get hit by lightning. He quickly dismissed this thought. He looked down at Haruhi. She was cowering under the table. _'And she's afraid of thunder.'_He hadn't thought of that.

"Haruhi." Mori said. A deafening sound of thunder came down as Haruhi flung herself into Mori's arms. He smiled. She was so small and fragile. He felt a blush rising. But he had to get out of here soon, before the weather got even worse. He adjusted Haruhi so he was carrying her bridal style, grabbed her jacket and put it over her and also put his over her.

"Mori-senpai, won't you get cold?" Haruhi asked. And yet another crash of thunder. She hid under the jackets, pulling them closer as she snuggled up to Mori. _"She's cute."_ Mori thought. But it was quickly gone before he could even think about it. He started jogging down the streets being careful not to cut off her oxygen supply or smother her with the jackets. There was little thunder during the jog to her house, but when there was she simply got closer to Mori. They finally arrived at her apartement. She handed him the keys and opened the door.

"Can you walk?" He asked when they were finally in the warmth of the house. She managed to stumble over to table in the kitchen with Mori watching her in case she fell. She sat down for a rest. Mori grabbed his jacket from it's resting place and put his hand on the door handle.

"Wait! Mori-senpai!" he turned around. "The weather is only getting worse. Stay here until it dies down. Please." Haruhi said. Mori gave a small smile at how innocent she looked. "Aa." He said and sat down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know it's short but I posted two chapter within an hour so don't get angry please. I'm writing the next chapter as it is so it should be up shortly. Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Blush

Last time:_**"Wait! Mori-senpai!" he turned around. "The weather is only getting worse. Stay here until it dies down. Please." Haruhi said. Mori gave a small smile at how innocent she looked. "Aa." He said and sat down.**_

_**Disclaimer: YES!!! YES!!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Darn, just another dream...**_

_**Sorry guys, I was visiting my dad for the past few days so I haven't been able to get on my laptop. SORRY!!!**_

_**Softie **_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Haruhi and Mori had sat by the table for five minutes in silence. Haruhi didn't mind though. She was going through all the things her and Mori had been through. Outside the storm was hardly getting any better. It was either steady rain or harder rain. After another few minutes, Haruhi's stomach grumbled. _'That's right.'_ she remembered. _'I haven't eaten since lunch.'_ she slowly got up onto her knees, and tried walking a bit. She felt her balance worsen, and just as she was about to fall, Mori grabbed her by the waist and helped her into the kitchen.

She wobbled a bit more with Mori helping her, not due to her injury, though. When she had hit the floor in the music room, she had not only hit her tail bone but had also twisted her ankle just a tad. She was wobbling because Mori was breathing down her neck, making her feel very dizzy. She was going to faint, she just had to. Luckily, she didn't. Mori had set her on the counter, and after telling him where the teapot, pots, pans, food, etc., etc., was, he gathered them quickly and set them on the counter next to her. She could easily reach the small stove, but reaching the sink to get water in the teapot was another story. Mori saw her frustration, and silently gathered water in the teapot. He put it on the stove where Haruhi had already set the burner on the correct temperture. He got everything else done and cooked, and had set the table when he came into get Haruhi to carry her to the table. They had been discussing the weather, school, exams, and, somewhere in all the mess, Haruhi had agreed to study with Mori for the exams the the week after the following week. Haruhi smiled a lot.

_----------------_

Haruhi had just finished telling Mori how to make ramen noodles. They looked quite good. Just a few minutes so the flavor could soak in. The water for tea was still boiling._ 'How strange.' _Haruhi and Mori had thought. "You know, Mori-senpai, this might seem an odd question, but do you enjoy the Host Club?" Haruhi asked in her curious voice as she tilted her head to the side. _'She really is cute.' _Mori thought. 'That's the second time I've thought that.' he gave his head a mental shake before nodding at Haruhi's question. She smiled. He gave a small smile in return. "Haruhi." Mori had started. The ramen was done, and Mori had just put them in bowls neatly and set them on the table. The teapot bubbled. Mori walked back in the kitchen. Haruhi looked up. "Haruhi, do you like Tamaki or Hikaru as more than friends?" he asked, face blank. Haruhi shook her head. "Me and Tamaki discussed that a while back. It hurt him, but we decided to just be friends. Hikaru is really growing as a person, and is starting to like other girls. He'll probably find someone way better than me." Haruhi finished. "That's not true." Mori took a bite of the ramen remaining in the pot. That was for Ranka, whenever he came home. It was delicious. He offered Haruhi a bite. She bit on the noodles, hardly touching the chopsticks. Haruhi closed her eyes. "Perfect." She said. When she opened them, Mori was staring at her. He tried to control his eyes, trying his best not to give her a rude look. He merely made her feel like she was doing something wrong. Which, in her position, was very odd. She was biting on chopsticks in Mori's hands, leaning way over the counter. She pulled back quickly, blushing. Her stomach did a backflip. Mori leaned down. She was too cute. Just as she realized what was going on, Mori was a little less than six inches from her face. Then, the teapot whistled. He opened his eyes as he rose back to his normal stature. He patted her on the head. As he got the teapot to stop whistling, thunder roared overhead. Haruhi jumped to Mori. That was when Mori got hurt.


	5. Stop Worrying

Last time:_** "**__**As he got the teapot to stop whistling, thunder roared overhead. Haruhi jumped to Mori. That was when Mori got hurt."**_

_**Disclaimer: YES!!! YES!!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Darn, just another dream...**_

_**You know, I learned a lesson after rereading the last chapter. Never do any writing at 1 in the morning. So, I'm going to redo that chapter later on. But for now, Chapter 5!**_

_**Softie**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

It all happened so fast. Mori heard thunder, then he felt something jump on him. Then a burning feeling. Mori calmed himself down. He took in all of his surrondings. It was then he realized what had happened.

When the thuder roared overhead, Haruhi had jumped to Mori. Reflexively, he had thrown the teapot backwards when he saw her jump. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to throw it far enough. He winced. Scalding hot water pierced his wrist. After the thunder had passed, Haruhi looked up, and saw Mori staring at his arm. She stared at the mark for a moment.

"TAKASHI! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Haruhi said frantically. She looked around and started searching for the first aid kit. She went to her room, and after tossing a few pieces of clothing from her dresser, she pulled out a professional medical kit (Thanks to Kyouya-san.) and ran back to Mori. She threw random objects from the bag, all the while saying apologies. She applied a small layer of burn gel onto his arm, wrapped a piece of gauze around it, and just as she stood up to find a pain reliever, Mori grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop worrying about me." said Mori, as he started looking her up and down. No burn marks. That was good. But he wondered how she had run that much..."Haruhi." Mori said. Haruhi finally managed to look him in the eyes. A small blush obvious on her pale cheeks. "How's your ankle?" he asked. Haruhi looked suprised. She hadn't even thought about that. She looked down. Her ankle was swollen. Mori got up and made her a small ice pack, kept her foot elevated, and just about every other medical trick he had learned. When he came back, he said that Ranka had just called. He told him the whole story, and Ranka said it was fine, and that he wouldn't be able to make it him until sometime tomorrow morning. The entire downtown was under flash flood warning. It wasn't damaging to buildings, but cars were having trouble on streets, and walking was

even harder.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They had finally eaten their meal, which, was suprisingly still warm. All the while, Mori was just thinking one thing. _'She called me Takashi. She called me Takashi. She called me Takashi.' _was all he thought. He smiled. Haruhi looked up while she sipped her tea. She saw Mori smiling. She gave him a smile. He looked...happy. Her smile widened. Mori looked at her. Seeing her smile made him blush. '_She's so cute.' _for the third time that day. He couldn't help it. He was going to kiss her. He just knew he was. The question was, how would she react?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haruhi, being the independent self she was, decided she would clean up the plates. Mori was a guest, after all. They squabbled over it for a few minutes, but finally, Mori lost. But that didn't stop him from helping her into the kitchen. That was when everything changed...


	6. READ PLEASE! NO MATTER WHAT CHAPTER!

_**ATTENTION!**_

To all of my loyal readers, I would just like to request one thing. _**PLEASE. STOP. SENDING. UPDATE. REQUESTS.**_ I will update with a good entry once every few days. I'm also going to fix my older chapters. So please, let me write a good, long entry. Thank you.

_Puddin _


	7. Books and Peace

Last time:_**Haruhi, being the independent self she was, decided she would clean up the plates. Mori was a guest, after all. They squabbled over it for a few minutes, but finally, Mori lost. But that didn't stop him from helping her.**_

_**Disclaimer: YES!!! YES!!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!! Darn, just another dream...**_

_**Sorry about the long wait, middle school really sucks. Not to mention how annoying a shy boyfriend can be. (sigh) Onwards.**_

_**Softie**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Haruhi washed the dishes like a professional. Mori was right beside her, drying them. A comfortable silence filled the room, each one thinking about the other. The phone rang. Haruhi placed the plate back in the water and dried her hands. As she turned around Mori caught her on the arm. "Mo-Mori-sempai? What's wrong?"

"Floor." was his only reply. Puzzled, Haruhi looked at her feet. There was a puddle of water that must have splashed when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, thank you." said Haruhi. She smiled, stepped over the puddle, and walked to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello my wonderful daughter! I just called to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it home until at earliest tomorrow morning. I hope you have fun with that handsome Mori-sama! Love you. Bye."

Haruhi returned to the kitchen seeing it spotless and everything in it's place. The only thing missing was Mori. Curious, she checked her bedroom. Mori was just leaving, he had laid out her night clothes that she had left out on her dresser. He had also measured her pain killer medicine, gotten a heating pad for her back, and an ice pack for her ankle. She was amazed. "Mo-Mori-semp"

"Please don't call me that. At least not in private." he interrupted. He patted her head and left the room so she could change.

"Takashi?" she whispered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haruhi quickly changed and tried to get settled in. Mori knocked on her door. "Come in." she said. He came in and sat next to her. He helped her situate the ice pack and heating pad until she was comfortable. She started reaching for her school books. It was then that she realized that her class didn't have any homework this week. It was another trip this week and it meant no homework. Mori left the room and returned a few seconds later with his own bag. He reached in and picked out a few books. One was his history book, and another a higher level novel. He handed it to her. She looked it over and thought it seemed like a good enough book. "Thank you Mor-Takashi." she said, and started to read. She didn't even notice that Mori was staring at her and blushing. Noticing this himself, he quickly turned to his own book and began to read. It was quiet and pleasant for an all of an hour. Then the storm kicked back up. (And quite possibly some feelings.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again sorry it took so long. I'm trying to get up a new chapter, hopefully tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for being so patient!


	8. Sorry

Hello my fellow readers/writers. I am very sorry to inform you that my laptop broke down. (This STINKS!) So I won't be able to get any new chapters up. I'm having it fixed soon so I'm sure it won't be very long. I'm really sorry. So for your enjoyment I'm posting several very random passages. (Please don't copy unless you put my name on it.) _Italics _is my own work, **bold** is someone else's

"**A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws."**

_Even if you are my hardest goodbye, I will walk away with my held high, Because my love for you has faded, And I will no longer be traded, So as I walk away, Remember that even though you are my hardest goodbye, I'm still walking away. Don't try and follow, My heart has become hollow, And you will not reside in my heart any longer, As I walk away. _

_As I turned that corner, You no longer controlled my heart, And as I realized, What I had done, I stopped the aqua tears that fell, And wished all I could turn my fading heart, To it's original crimson, For as you walked away from me, My heart began to crumble. I no longer have that heart, and I no longer will wait, I wish no more tears, No more pain, Not one more heartbreak, Will come to me. Thank you For destroying me. ---Me_

_Love is peculiar. You can't taste it or smell it. But you can feel it thump in your heart, hear it ring in your ears, and you can see it in your lover's eyes. _

_I've made today a confession day, for all of those like me, So instead of crying myself to sleep, I shall smile and mean it. You thought that my smile meant something? Well, it might. It covers my past, The pain I've hid. Today is my day of confession, Would you like to join? Confess your sins and your pain, And smile for real? Would you like to have a friend? Someone who will be there? When the pain sinks in? Will you confess? Come here, Give a hug, Cry your heart out, Today is the day of confession._

_---Me_


	9. So much for our happy ending

Last time:_ It was quiet and pleasant for an all of an hour. Then the storm kicked back up. (And quite possibly some feelings.)_

Disclaimer: YES!! YES!! I FINALLY OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!! Darn, just another dream...

My God I am so, so, so sorry. First, my laptop crashes!! And then, as I have only a paragraph left to write, there's a thunderstorm, and then my regular computer crashes!!

throws muffins at the wall ARGHGHGHGH!!JFDLKJFLKSDJRODSJLIGFUDIGHLEAK!! ANGRY!! ANGER!! UGH, sorry.

_**Softie**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

As the storm kicked back up, Haruhi became increasingly nervous. She tried to just focus on reading. For 30 minutes, she read an all of maybe 5 pages. And she didn't remember any of it. Something about American teenager relationships, yatta yatta yatta. Mori, on the other hand, was quieter than usual. (If that was possible.) At least to Haruhi.

_**Mori's POV**_

In Mori's mind, all he was thinking about was the weather. If he heard even the slightest sound, he was ready to pounce. Haruhi seemed fine though, she didn't even seem to notice his tension. They were both waiting for the thunder. Or lightning through the window. But it never happened. He took the time to see if she noticed him staring at her. Her eyes were very troubled, most likely over the approaching weather. Her hair seemed so silky, even when it was damaged from so much over working at school, the club, home chores. And it brought even more attention to her eyes, so big and full of life. It was the way he communicated. Only your truest friends could see what you were feeling. Honey-kun could always tell, whether he was troubled, happy, exuberant, sad, but most of all, when he was in love. Of course, Mitsukuni was unable to imagine the depth o-

AHHHH!! Mori falls over, for the what, second time tonight? He got his thoughts back on track, faster than the last time. It was Haruhi again, holding on to him extremely tightly, for her at least. He wrapped himself around his arms around, her, hoping to comfort her. She coiled closely to him for the rest of the storm. About an hour after the storm had ended, Mori realized she had fallen asleep. His thoughts drifted back to Mitsukuni. Where was he? Oh yes. Well, Honey-kun might know what love is. He was still friends with that one girl from the Black Magic Club. (They weren't officially dating, but they weren't exactly just acquaintances.) But, Mori had never felt this for anyone. Yes, Mitsukuni, he loved him. But like Tamaki said, they were more of a father-son relationship. He would always protect Honey. Even if he didn't need it. Even though his family owed no duty to his family anymore. Even though he never had to see him again. But Honey knew him.

And that was why he was here. Honey knew him enough to know that what he felt for Haruhi, was new. He knew that Mori loved him, and loves to make sure he's okay. And more than anything, Mori knew that he didn't have to tell Honey that. Honey knew.

And as he thought of all of this, he looked down at the girl he knew he loved. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am so sorry about the wait, I was really upset about it. I am very sad to see this end...Please review or mail me I'm so lonely...eyes really big Ummm... cough

Well contact me for ideas about other pairs story ideas, anything. I apologize for the crappy writing, but I just wanted to make a story for this couple.

PuddinGirl


End file.
